Wrists
by n0rthsh0r3
Summary: *TRIGGER WARNING* Murder, Rape and Torture. Sara Clement's life has been flipped upside down when her wife and son are murdered. It gets even more messed up when Sara's past comes back to her. QUINCEST. TEGAN/SARA. INCEST. TWINCEST. Rated M for future chapters and for mature themes.


**A/N**: So, THIS is something I've been working on for a long long long time! I've been writing it for about six weeks and it's the real deal on a great story that I'll finish! So I hope you enjoy it! Please review! I love when people review my stories! I need some feedback!

* * *

Winters are undeniably chilling in northern Canada. All winter, children can be found sledding down snow-covered mounds. They're all bundled up in winter wear: gloves, scarves, socks, boots and big puffy jackets. The sun shines vibrantly off of the white snow, illuminating the entire place. It always hurt to look at the bright slopes, a person would need to squint, shield their eyes or place a pair of sunglasses on their eyes.

This is exactly what Sara Clement did as she stood on the sidewalk, watching the children play and wondering what she did wrong. She was 32 years old, her life had been a long journey but none of the battles she overcame were as terrible as her current stature. First, it had been her dog and soon after, her son and wife. Sara couldn't even begin to describe her fear. She feared for her life. She assumed that she was next, it seemed awfully obvious. Her whole life had been ripped away- her family had been murdered. Now, Emy was just 'missing', but Sara wasn't stupid. The sheer fact that Austin had been murdered provided all the verification for Sara. She strongly believed that Emy was gone. Her body had yet to turn up, but Sara knew she was dead. Unfortunately, the police didn't have enough evidence to pin down the killer, or that Sara was in any real danger. Austin hadn't been killed at home. There wasn't evidence that the killer knew where Sara was. Sara had the clues though. First it was their family dog, Max. The poor thing had been brutally mutilated and Sara found it on their doorstep.

_Coffee in hand, satchel hanging from her shoulder, Sara opened the door. Upon looking down on the porch, Sara saw it. Her eyes immediately welled up with tears. Her breathing was ragged and she dropped the coffee mug, shattering it. Sara recognized the golden retriever. Sara couldn't believe it. Who the fuck is sick enough to brutally cut up a dog?! Who the fuck would do this?! Sara covered her mouth with her bony hand and cried into it. She was lost and scared. She was so fucking scared. As quick as she could, she cleaned up the front porch. She rid of the dog and proceeded to go to work- as if nothing happened. She didn't know what else to do._

Sara sat on the steps of City Hall, donned in tight black jeans and an oversized, black winter coat. Her hair was tucked behind her pointy ears and her sunglasses sat on her nose. Her coffee was still hot and she reveled in the change of temperature it provided. Sara looked around, loving the fact that she lived in such a tiny town. Everybody knew each other and they all were sympathetic for Sara and her losses. Of course, the town feared for their lives. Sara knew this, though none of them would admit it. On a bad day, Sara hoped that the killer would just get it over it. She felt like she had nothing to live for. She knew she was next, she just fucking knew it. What could she do about it though? Absolutely nothing.

Sara looked at the kids once more before she stood up. She dropped her coffee off at in the trash and walked into the grocery store. Sara loved the small town because she didn't need to drive. She failed to get her license her whole life and mostly walked or rode her bike around. She grabbed a basket and walked throughout the store. As she walked down the bread isle, her phone began ringing. Pulling out the BlackBerry, Sara saw it was her grandmother- the woman who raised her. "Elaine!" Sara exclaimed into the phone, looking over the bread choices.

"Hi, honey." Her grandmother began, "I just called to remind you about Riley's flight tomorrow." Sara almost swore to her grandmother. She quickly collected herself. She grabbed a certain loaf of bread and dropped it in the basket. She held the phone with her shoulder and ran her elegant fingers through her hair.

"Yeah, no. I know. I'm so excited." Sara replied, finishing her shopping and walking to the registers. Riley was Sara's daughter. Yes, Sara had another child. She birthed Riley when she was 17 years old (making Riley 15 years old). Sara had been arrested shortly after Riley's birth and when she was released, she hadn't returned home and ever since, Elaine and Edward (Sara's grandparents) had been taking care of her. Sara wasn't really in a good state to take care of her anyways. Sara was an awful person then.

Now, Riley's moving in wasn't Sara's or Riley's idea—it was Elaine's. Sara was struck by tragedy and Elaine thought that Riley would help. She was sending Riley there because she assumed Sara needed somebody. Sara didn't agree to this because she feared for Riley's life. Sara felt like if Riley was here, she was at risk. She would be torn away from Sara just like Austin and Emy had been.

However, Riley disagreed because she despised her mother. She had ideas that Sara was a drunken, junkie slut. She knew that Sara was imprisoned for drugs and she knew that Sara hadn't cared about her. She felt abandoned by Sara because she left and got a family and failed to include Riley in it. On top of abandonment, Riley hated Sara because she was a lesbian. She thought it was repulsive and she hated that she had no idea who her father was. Sara didn't like Riley because she had represented a terrible place in Sara's life. She made Sara think about all the bad things that had happened to her and she represented her father.

It was December 18th and today was Riley's arrival. Sara had prepared the best she could. She had emptied Austin's previous room to make space for Riley. The walls were painted white, there was a full sized bed, a matching dresser and a flat screen TV; equipped with Austin's old X-Box and cable box. Sara was trying to impress Riley, for some reason. She wanted to show Riley that she wasn't the disappointment that her grandparents surely made her up to be. The only sad part of this was that the money to support Sara so far had come from Emy. Also, if Emy hadn't turned up by the 20th, Sara would be collecting her life insurance. That would put five million dollars in Sara and Emy's shared bank account. Sara was rich because of Emy and Austin's death. Sara often wondered how long until someone could cash in her own life insurance.

There was a knock on the door and Sara opened it. She was met with a gorgeous, teenage girl. Riley's skin was darker than Sara remembered and it struck a chord with Sara's heart. She remembered how Riley was conceived and it made her eyes tear up. She pretended that she was just happy to see Riley. "You look so beautiful, Riley!" Sara gushes and wraps her arms around her daughter. Riley stood still and Sara could understand. Riley hasn't seen Sara since she was around 2 years old. Sara feels guilty for it but promises herself that she'll make it up to Riley. She pulls away. "I guess I should let you inside." Sara says and Riley nods.

Once Riley is inside, she drops her bags and Sara grabs them. "Let's put these in your room." Sara says to Riley and begins walking to Riley's new room. "This was Austin's room. Before, y'know…" whispers Sara. Riley sits on the bed as Sara stands at the doorway. "We can paint it any color you want." Sara says, finding that she's talking too much. Riley hasn't said a word to her. Sara sighs, looking at her watch and then back up at Riley. "I'm going to go pick up some dinner. Would you like to come?" Riley stands up, giving Sara a signal that she'd like to join her.

The pair has made it into the grocery store and Sara grabs a basket. She usually takes her bike to the store, but she has Riley with her. Riley has been silent and Sara has been quiet too. She felt like she said too much. Riley looks her mom up and down. Her great grandparents told her all about Sara's drug abuse. They told her that Sara was a terrible person and that she'd gotten better. Riley didn't believe it. Sara's thin figure indicated signs that she was still a drug user. Riley used drugs, too. Nothing serious: marijuana, alcohol and pills. Elaine and Edward had been telling Riley that she was exactly like her mother. It worried Riley that she resembled her mess of a mother. Sara used to be a huge heroin user and Riley didn't want that to happen. There was always someone telling her that pot was a gateway drug and that she'd be on to heavier things in no time.

"So, what was prison like?" Riley asked, quite loudly. She watched as Sara's eyes widened and she dropped the package of noodles into the basket. She liked that Sara's reaction was so bad. She loved that Sara was embarrassed. Sara's cheeks were about fifteen shades of red and pink. Riley giggled as Sara turned to her.

"That's an inappropriate question for you to ask." Sara scolded her daughter and began walking away. Riley jogged a little to catch up with Sara. Sara looked over the variety of tomato products in cans. She grabbed the required cans and set them in the basket.

"It was just a question. I'm curious." Riley replied, looking at her mother's skinny face. Sara was actually really beautiful. She just looked scared. She resembled a tiny Chihuahua that shook. Riley wanted to touch her cheek—feel how sunk in it was. Sara started walking away again, seemingly upset. Sara grasped a package of shrimp and set it inside the basket as well.

"You want anything?" Sara questioned as she slipped into the alcohol aisle. She took her usual bottle of wine. Sara looked to Riley. They must look odd, Sara thought, based on the fact that no one in town knew about Sara's past and here she was with some teenaged dark-skinned girl. Riley grabbed a bottle of alcohol and Sara laughed. "Oh, God! No!" She said and grabbed the bottle of vodka, setting it down.

"I was just playing." Riley smiles. "Can I get like, what I usually eat?" She asks and Sara nods. Riley begins to wander the store, grabbing junk food. Sara smiles: Emy would've never allowed this. Sara might just start gaining weight.

As soon as Sara and Riley are home, Sara sets to making dinner. Riley opens a can of Pepsi and sits at the bar in the kitchen. Sara pours herself a glass of wine and turns to her daughter. "My dad is black, huh?" Riley says and Sara laughs softly. Riley's father probably isn't the best subject for Sara.

Sara was dating a young man named Lucas. He was handsome, blonde and shy. Sara was 16 when she began fooling around with Lucas and soon, they began dating. One night, Sara was at the park with Lucas and his friends. They were all smoking and drinking. Lucas' friend Tyler sat next to Sara and began kissing along her neck and jawline. Sara kept pushing him away but it didn't work. Tyler raped Sara. Lucas sat there and watched as all his friends had their turn with Sara. After that, Sara thought it was over but Tyler kept doing stuff to Sara. Eventually, he raped her again but this time—no rubber. Sara ended up pregnant and the father was Tyler. Sara quit going to school. She wanted nothing to do with Tyler. He stayed away, thankfully.

"Yeah, your dad is black." Sara whispered, looking at her daughter. The more Sara looked at her, the less she hated her. Riley was beautiful and Sara was proud of that. It had to be Sara's genes that played a role in that because she knew it wasn't Tyler's genes. "Your dad isn't worthy of our conversation. He was an asshole and we should be glad he's not in our lives." Sara said, looking down at her glass of wine. Riley thought that maybe she should let it go, Sara obviously had issues over it.

"Well, you were with him so…" Riley began and Sara set down her glass. She looked at Riley with wide eyes.

"I was never with Tyler and I never wanted to be. I'm glad I wasn't I hated him, Riley." Sara said, fuming. Her face was pinkish with rage and her eyes were watery. Riley squinted, unable to comprehend what Sara was saying. "He raped me." Sara finished, giving Riley the answer she'd wanted. Riley nodded, looking at her mom.

She stuttered, "I-I'm sorry." She said and felt bad for Sara. How awful. Sara was too beautiful for that to happen, she appeared way too innocent in older pictures and insanely innocent now. She looked fragile and like if you flicked her she'd fall over and die.

Sara shook her head, dismissing Riley's sympathy. "Don't. It wasn't your fault and I received a blessing from it."


End file.
